


let me be your man (let me hold your hand)

by thekardemomme



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Holding Hands, M/M, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekardemomme/pseuds/thekardemomme
Summary: “what if i hold your hands?” robbe asks, voice gentle and soft, all teasing completely gone. sander turns to look at him, and robbe just gives him an encouraging smile. “will that make you feel more comfortable?”at first, sander wants to say no. he’s an adult, he should totally be able to drop in without needing to hold his boyfriend’s hands. but then he looks down the length of the ramp again, and he ends up nodding.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 17
Kudos: 151





	let me be your man (let me hold your hand)

**Author's Note:**

> title from i want to hold your hand by the beatles!
> 
> also disclaimer: i know less than sander about skateboarding so i tried to keep most of it vague lol

sander would never admit it to anybody—because it would _ruin_ his edgy, mysterious, cool guy image—but he can be pretty clingy. maybe it’s the newness of the relationship, maybe it’s the effects of the quarantine, maybe sander’s just whipped; sander simply wants to be with robbe _all the time._

they have lives separate from each other, of course. robbe has school and his friends, and sander has university and his friends. they have hobbies separate from each other, too. robbe doesn’t know the first thing about art, and sander couldn’t care less about video games. they’re not codependent, or whatever moyo tries to tease them about. they just enjoy each other’s company. 

but sander’s beginning to think he’s letting it go too far. because robbe has _never_ begged sander to let him accompany him to an art show or anything, has always let sander have his hobby and enjoy it with others who enjoy it too. (not that robbe doesn’t care about sander’s art, because he does, he’s the most supportive boyfriend that sander could've ever hoped for. but they both just know that robbe would be too bored and confused and sander wouldn’t have as much fun if he was just hopelessly explaining things to robbe all night. and of course, robbe goes to all the important ones. it’s good to have things separate from your partner.)

except for today, apparently. because today, when robbe had climbed out of sander’s bed and kissed him and told him he had plans to meet the boys at the skatepark, sander pouted. he whined and complained and tried to get robbe to stay, and when robbe didn’t cave, sander got up and got dressed and got his sketchbook, and told robbe he was going too. 

they’d walked all the way to the skatepark hand in hand, and sander had been so happy to spend the day with robbe that he didn’t even think about how boring it would be. 

he realizes it now, though. robbe has been skating for over an hour, and sander can only draw for so long before his hands start to cramp up. 

(and he kind of misses robbe’s attention being on him, but again, he’d never admit that. he has a reputation to maintain.)

sander puts his sketchbook aside, leaning back in the small patch of grass he’d found outside of the actual skatepark, and watches robbe. he’s standing outside of the bowl with aaron, watching jens try some trick for the millionth time, and laughing when jens falls on his ass for the millionth time. the protective side of sander is a bit annoyed that robbe isn’t wearing any protective gear, not even a _helmet,_ but he doesn’t dare tell robbe that out loud. it sounds ridiculous even in his own head. 

the soft side of him, though, melts at how cute robbe is when he laughs. 

when jens emerges from the bowl, a bit scraped up and looking irritated, robbe just gently taps his shoulder before skating into the bowl himself. 

sander watches robbe skate around, do tricks that sander doesn’t know the name of, and he finds himself so enraptured that he kind of forgets his surroundings. he thinks that robbe skateboarding shouldn’t be as attractive as it is, but he’s getting a little bit hot under the collar and even _more_ ready to drag robbe back home. 

he’s so caught up in how fucking hot robbe is that he doesn’t realize jens is approaching him until jens actually sits in the grass next to him. it takes all of sander’s willpower to turn his attention away from robbe and acknowledge jens. 

“got tired of getting your ass kicked by gravity?” sander teases, laughing when jens just rolls his eyes. “what were you even trying to do?”

jens sighs, “it’s a frontside ollie. it’s not even a hard trick, i used to be able to do it in my sleep. i’ve just had a fucking mental block, i don’t know what’s going on.” he nudges sander’s knee. “robbe is really good at it, he’s the one who taught me how to do it in the first place.”

sander chances a glance over at robbe again, and he’s sitting on the side, watching moyo in the bowl. “he tries to talk to me about skateboarding all the time, and it’s like a different language.”

“that’s what he says about your art shit,” jens laughs. sander watches him pick up his sketchbook, and after sander nods his permission, jens starts looking through it. “you should let robbe teach you some things, bro.”

sander scoffs, “who says i don’t know how to skateboard?”

“the fact that you’re sitting all the way over here. and that you don’t know what a frontside ollie is.”

fair enough. 

jens continues, “he’s a good teacher. and he’d be really excited that you’re taking interest in it. he tries so hard to be into your art and stuff, but i’ve never seen you out here before.” 

sander knows that jens isn’t trying to make him feel guilty, and that he’s just looking out for robbe because he’s robbe’s best friend, but it tugs at sander’s heart anyway. because he’s right. robbe does try to understand sander’s art and films, and he always goes to sander’s showings. but sander has never come to the skatepark before, or even played video games with him. 

“keep an eye on my stuff, yeah?” sander asks, and when jens nods, he stands up and makes his way over to robbe. 

when robbe realizes he’s coming, a smile lights up his face, and it melts sander’s heart. he’ll never get over the fact that robbe gets that happy to see him, even though they’ve been spending the day together. 

“hi,” robbe grins, leaning over to press a quick kiss to sander’s lips. “did jens interrupt your drawing?”

sander shakes his head. “no, i ran out of things to draw.” he bites his lip, looks down at the skateboard in robbe’s hand. he doesn’t want to say he’s _scared_ of skateboarding, but there are definitely butterflies in his stomach. and not the good kind.

“you wanna try?” robbe asks, as if he’s reading sander’s mind. sander’s first instinct is to say no, that he just came over here to get a better view of robbe, but when he looks up at robbe’s face, he looks so excited at the idea of teaching sander that sander just can’t say no. 

“i know how to ride a skateboard,” he tells robbe, “but i just don’t know how to do it like… like that. i’ve only ever used a skateboard on the sidewalk.”

robbe nods, “this is a bit different, but also a lot more fun. but i’m not going to make you start in the bowl.” he grabs sander’s hand with his free one, and leads him over to a small ramp on the other side of the park. “you need to learn how to drop in if you’re going to do any skating in a bowl. it’s pretty easy, anyway. you’ll get it on your first try, probably.

sander _seriously_ doubts that. 

once they get to the ramp, robbe goes to the top, and puts the skateboard down. 

“i’ll show you first, okay?” he drops his skateboard down on the edge, holding it up with one foot. “you put all of your weight on this end, and hold it down. then you lift your other foot, put it here, lean forward a bit, and drop in. just don’t lean too far forward or you’ll nosedive.”

sander blinks. “baby, that makes no sense.”

“sander,” robbe laughs. “look, you’re just tipping this part of the board down, right? it’s easy. the hard part is just balancing your weight correctly. look, watch me.” and then robbe is putting his foot down and leaning into it, and going down the ramp with such practiced ease that, if sander didn’t know better, he really _would_ think it was just that easy. 

but he does know better. so when robbe comes back and offers sander the skateboard to try, sander folds his arms. 

“robin, i’m going to die.”

robbe giggles again. “you’re not going to die, silly man. it’s a small ramp. worst case scenario, you fall down and bruise your ego.”

“robbe.”

“come on,” robbe grins, wrapping an arm around sander and pulling him in close enough for a kiss without actually giving him one. “for me?” and then he pulls out those damn puppy-dog eyes, and sander has always been so fucking weak for that. he groans and snatches the board away from robbe, flipping him off when he hears robbe laughing at him giving in. 

sander puts the board down like he saw robbe do it, with the back wheels hanging off the edge and his foot holding down the end. he stands there for a long few moments, knows that all he has to do is put his other foot down and lean into it, but he can’t. even though the ramp is short and nobody’s paying any attention to them, sander just can’t do it. 

“robbe, i—”

“what if i hold your hands?” robbe asks, voice gentle and soft, all teasing completely gone. sander turns to look at him, and robbe just gives him an encouraging smile. “will that make you feel more comfortable?”

at first, sander wants to say no. he’s an adult, he should totally be able to drop in without needing to hold his boyfriend’s hands. but then he looks down the length of the ramp again, and he ends up nodding. 

robbe doesn’t laugh at him or tease him. instead he just stands on the ramp, left hand holding up the end of the skateboard and right hand holding sander’s left hand. 

“remember what i did, okay?” robbe tells him, squeezing his hand encouragingly. “just lean forward and put your weight onto your front foot until you feel the board hit the ramp. it’s super easy, i promise.” when sander just gulps and nods, clearly not feeling much better, robbe adds, “and i’m right here, okay? i’ll be right here the entire time.”

and that, actually, does make sander feel better. he nods again, more confident this time, and robbe lets go of the board. he grabs sander’s other hand and then, as soon as sander gets his fingers entwined with robbe’s, he puts his foot down and leans forward. 

it’s not the prettiest drop, sander wobbles a little bit and of course robbe is right there running alongside him, hands still holding sander’s, but it doesn’t even matter because robbe is cheering for him and even though sander absolutely hated it, it’s worth it to see robbe look so fucking excited. 

“see?” robbe cheers, when sander comes to a stop. “i told you that you could do it! i bet you could do it even without me holding your hands.”

sander huffs a laugh, “i’m not too keen on finding out. that was terrifying.” robbe laughs with him, and then leans in to give him a kiss (or more like fifteen kisses). “thank you for teaching me,” he mumbles against robbe’s mouth. 

“i can teach you even more, if you want.”

“i think i’d much rather just sit in the grass and admire how hot you look,” sander admits, smiling when he sees robbe blush bright red at the compliment. “seriously, robin, watching you skateboard is driving me crazy.” the next few kisses are open-mouthed and deep, and leave both of the boys a little bit breathless. 

“if i’d known it was that easy to turn you on, i would’ve invited you sooner,” robbe teases. 

“if i’d known you look that fucking gorgeous, i would’ve asked to come sooner.” he winks at robbe. “pun intended.”

robbe rolls his eyes, gently punching sander’s shoulder. “come on, sander. that wasn’t even a good one.”

“you love me.”

“unfortunately, yeah,” robbe sighs, but the bright smile proves that robbe doesn’t really think it’s unfortunate at all. “are you sure i can’t convince you to try dropping in one more time?”

“you know, cutie, you don’t need to make up an excuse to hold my hand. you can just ask.”

“shut up,” robbe laughs, rolling his eyes. “maybe i just happen to think that you look hot skateboarding, as well.”

“oh, is that so, mr. ijzermans?”

robbe steps closer again, loops his arms around sander’s neck and nudges their noses together gently. “if you try one more time,” he murmurs, his voice soft and low, like a secret, “we can go home and i’ll show you how hot i think it is.”

sander _definitely_ doesn’t run back to the ramp. he has a reputation uphold, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @wlwharrys and on twitter @starsamidala


End file.
